Thomas's Coven
Thomas’s Coven is an old, run down cave-like area underground that is used as a hideout for the Vampires. The Coven is led by Thomas. This coven may be the same as the Western Coven mentioned in Underworld: Blood Wars. History After the Purges, Vampires and Lycans alike had to hide from the humans, who sought to exterminate them. The Immortals took up residence underground, away from human eyes. The Coven stood in stark contrast to the decadent Covens of old; it was bare, run-down, and lacking of any amenities. Some items from the Budapest Coven were spread throughout Thomas's Coven, including Soren's silver whips, Viktor's jacket, and a Death Dealer uniform. The Coven appeared to be accessible through a manhole beneath the city. ''Underworld: Awakening'' Twelve years after the Purges, a bioengineering corporation lost control of two of its subjects, a Vampire Death Dealer named Selene and her Hybrid daughter, Eve. Selene and Eve were brought to the Coven by Thomas's son, David, after Eve was attacked by a Lycan. Eve was tended to by Olivia, a Vampire doctor residing within the Coven. Selene and Eve were temporarily allowed to stay, though Thomas made it very clear that he blamed Selene for the current state of the Vampire species. Only a few hours later, Jacob Lane, director of Antigen, discovered the location of the Coven and sent his son to procure Eve, whose organs were to be used to cure the Lycans' fatal allergy to silver. The Lycans stormed the Coven, fatally injuring David. To keep the remaining Vampires alive, Thomas handed Eve over to the Lycans. Before leaving to find her daughter, Selene revived David with her blood, which contained the Corvinus Strain from drinking the blood of Alexander Corvinus. Nothing more was seen of the Coven, although David later aided Selene in slaughtering the Lycans at Antigen Headquarters. Underworld: Blood Wars Thomas joined the Eastern Coven after the Western Coven, his previous residence, was “utterly destroyed.” Since Thomas was at the Western Coven in between films, either Thomas’s Coven was the same as the Western Coven, or Thomas’s Coven was probably disbanded or destroyed after the events of Underworld: Awakening. Rooms Thomas's Coven is located underground which can be accessed by a door on the floor. Rotundas The rotundas are circular rooms used for gatherings. The rotundas have stone stairs and benches. Stone columns hold up the ceiling and wooden ladders that lean against the bookshelves. Metal pots filled with candles light up the room. One of the rotundas has a stone table and another one has a fireplace. Living Quarters The living quarters has small beds that could double as a couch. The rooms are lit by candelabras and have rugs in front of the beds. Trivia * Judy Loe, mother to actress Kate Beckinsale, portrays a Vampire in the Coven. Gallery UA 0731.jpg|Entrance to the Coven UA 0878.jpg UA 0991.jpg Vamps.jpg|David and the other Vampires in the Coven Tumblr ochxp6aeng1ve52vgo1 500.gif Tumblr n2z4p3zTT91sqgvgmo5 r1 250.gif Super.jpg|A Lycan attack inside Thomas's Coven Selene sees Quint through the veil.jpg|Selene sees Quint Selene, in the coven..jpg|Selene fires at Quint Underworld-awakening-trailer 12232011 133453.jpg|Quint fighting Selene in the Coven Selene & Quint in the coven.jpg|Selene jumps to evade the super-sized Lycan in the coven.jpg|In the coven, after the attack es:Círculo de Thomas fr:Assemblée de Thomas Category:Mythology Category:Covens Category:Locations Category:Awakening locations